


Sontana Of Years (Billdip/Mabifica Drabbles)

by demonkkin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Utopia, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe- Japanese Setting, Alternate Universe- Magical Pines Twins, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Crack Chapters Beware, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One-Sided Relationship Mabel/Tad, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkkin/pseuds/demonkkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Year of the Billdip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction To The Series!

Hello and welcome to Cody's 'Year of the Billdip! (And Mabifica!)' I am going to start this thing up later on (in a few minutes).


	2. The Storms of the Dreaming (Magical!Pines AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill tries to teach Dipper some basic spells.

“So Pine Tree. You wanted me to teach you how to use and maintain your magical abilities?” Bill inquired. Dipper nodded timidly, as if Bill would snap his neck if he declined the demon’s offer. Bill had offered about a week ago to teach Dipper how to use his magic as he commented that ‘You’ve got a lot of power, kid! I can just sense greatness from you!’. Dipper had blushed then, and was blushing harder now, his cheeks tinted a deep red.  
“Come here.” Bill patted the seat next to him. “Sit.”  
Dipper walked over, hesitating slightly. He was still rather wary of the demon-turned-human. Bill may have been reduced to only minor spells and his powers may be nearly gone, but that still didn’t mean the demon-man wouldn’t be scary. He was scary as Hell. And that says a lot for a man who has freckles, blonde hair, and a permanent goofy smile.  
“I wanna teach you a few protection spells. They aren’t much, just minor stuff. You are practically a newborn to the magic stuff, anyways.” Bill chuckled, looking over at the shorter male. “So! Time to begin!” Bill clapped his hands together. It woke up Dipper, who’d zoned out and was staring quietly at the older male, a look of pure bliss in his eyes.  
“Those chocolate brown eyes are endearing, Pine Tree. You’re really cute when you zone out like that, but enough basking in my blinding beauty, we can do that later. First I wanna teach you the basics to Spellbinding and Sorcery. Now, step one…” Bill grabbed some books from a nearby bookshelf. They were in Ford’s old room. Stanford and Stanley still hadn’t returned yet. Soos had received a phone call about 3 weeks ago from Stanley that they were somewhere near the Bermuda Triangle. Bill was absolutely thrilled when he heard this news.  
“Is that in another language?” Dipper pointed at the cover of a rather dusty but large book. Not only was it large in size, but it was also incredibly thick.  
“Yes.” Bill replied nonchalantly.  
“Do I ever get to learn?”  
“Learn what?”  
“The language so that I can read the spells?”  
“Well, Pine Tree, I’d hate to teach you something as hard as this. You seem to be an impatient young man. But...take another look. But inside the book this time.”  
“Fine, I already know you won’t teach me so-” Dipper paused. He watched in amazement as the strange runes became easier to read. Bill smirked and pointed to a spell on the first page.  
"Try that one." Bill said, smiling still.  
Dipper huffed and closed his eyes, peaking only now and then at the words. He began to chant some of the lines, mispronouncing only a few, but soon got the hang of it. His palms glowed a light green as he finished the chant, as well as his birthmark. Bill's eyes widened, and a smile spread across his face. To test if the spell worked.  
“You’re a natural, Pine Tree!” Bill exclaimed. Dipper blushed. He cleared his throat.  
“AHEM! So! What language even was that?” Dipper avoided Bill’s eyes, worried that he might embarrass himself more than he already had.  
“That, my dear Sapling, was Latin. And all creatures who are gifted with magic can read Latin at some point in their lives. For humanoid creatures, such as certain demons for example, it’s usually in their adolescent years. Like for you! You’re a late bloomer, but at least it happened!” Bill clapped Dipper hard on the back.  
“OW! What the HELL, man?!” Dipper squeaked out, surprised by the sudden physical contact.  
“Just trying to show how happy I am that you eventually got the hang of reading Latin. I’ve seen several other humans try to read spells, but they weren't magically gifted like you or your sister. They failed and I had to clean up their messes. What idiots...” He rolled his eyes and looked back over at his student. "At least you're easy to teach. You mastered a spell already, and it hasn't even been an hour yet! I'm impressed, PT, I really am!" Dipper smiled at the compliment, his cheeks reddening slightly.  
"I did expect you to learn sooner. You're definitely a late bloomer, but I'm happy you're able to learn so quickly."  
“Yeah, well eighteen isn’t THAT old. Especially not old compared to your age!” Dipper mumbled back, slightly insulted at the fact Bill considered him to be a 'late bloomer'.  
Bill scoffed. “Rude, Pine Tree. I’ll have you know that-”  
Dipper was already halfway out of the room, quickly making his way to his room in the attic.  
“PINE TREE, COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!”  
“This lesson is over. Now come here so we can get some lunch. Afterwards, we're getting you something better than that hideous outfit. I may not know anything about fashion, but even I know that those purple polka dots doesn't go with those plaid yellow pants.”  
"But you only learned one spell! And my fashion sense is better than yours!" Bill shot back, crossing his arms angrily over his chest. Dipper rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever. You can get Mabel to help you find something better. I still need to finish my history report. Now let's go. We can come back after the report is done and after we've gotten something to eat. I'm hungry." Dipper walked into the kitchen and motioned for Bill to follow him.  
"Fine, but next spell I teach you is going to be twice as hard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. I've been busy, but I should've updated this a while ago! I'm sorry ;-;


End file.
